Wireless networks include an access point that is controlled by a network device such as a controller. The network device can be utilized to manage, configure, monitor, and/or troubleshoot operation of the access point. The network device can be utilized to encrypt and/or decrypt data packets received from the access point. The network device can be utilized to configure the access point and/or change a configuration of the access point.